


Jack Sees God

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: No regrets, right? That's what the Doctor had always said.
Relationships: Past Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, implied Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 2





	Jack Sees God

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm going to be honest here... I have no fucking clue what this is about.

Jack has taken a step back for once. He's observing his marvelous team: Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto surprise him with their results, even though he knows he should have let them grow before now, because their actions is going to get them all killed. But he's always had a death wish.  
  
No regrets, right?  
  
That's what the Doctor had always said. Jack wonders if his lover had enough time to think of regrets when he died. The Immortal clenched his fists. Why had the Doctor been so stupid? After that year with the Master, the Doctor should have been more careful, less vengeful.  
  
He can feel his face reddening, and he bites his tongue, fearing that tears will fall. He can't let his team down, not now. Gwen is screaming at the Sontaran, referring him as Mr. Potato Head. Jack wants to step in, be charming so they all won't have to die because of this damn kid and the Sontarans.  
  
But he won't, if this means giving Gwen her last hurrah, then so be it. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Rhys. God, she's given up so much; they all have, for him.  
  
Jack watches them, thinking what he's had to give up on this journey.  
  
Happiness: The Doctor.  
  
When he had saluted him at Roald Dahl Plaza last year, he hadn't thought it was goodbye. They promised each other they'd see each other for Christmas. Jack had bought him his present the day he heard the news… They were two sides of the same coin, and nothing was supposed to separate them.  
  
Ianto moves beside him, silently, and grasps his hand. Jack stares into the Welshman's blue eyes, almost trying to find his Doctor reflecting back. Ianto mouths, "I love you," and squeezes his eyes shut, and Jack sees the tears cascading down his cheeks.  
  
He looks up at Gwen, who has the device in her right palm; her left hand is slightly above it, shaking. She screams with pride, "SONTA-HA!"  
  
The Immortal's last thoughts are if this was really the end. If the blast would send his body into a billion pieces in the atmosphere, and if those pieces would eventually fuse together slowly and painfully, like that other time.  
  
Or if this truly was it, the end he'd craved for centuries, so he could be reunited with the one person who understood him in the stars.


End file.
